


Just want somebody to die for

by kpotats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crossdresser, Hyunjin and Seungmin are photographer, M/M, They Went on a Date, crossdress, crossdresser! Minho, minsung - Freeform, panda date, photographer! Seungmin, photographer! hyunjin, yes thats them, you know those trend in tiktok where photographer approached random people?, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: “Hey guys I’m Hyunjin and this is Seungmin. We are photographer and we want to take your photo” Hyunjin uttered to Minho.“We shared our photos at our social website including tiktok. We can show you some of our works” Seungmin show his phone to Minho.“Wow, that was very good photo you take” impressed Minho.“Don’t worry, we gonna share the photos with you too” explained Hyunjin.“Why do you want him to be the model?” asked Jisung. He’s was not a protective boyfriend (he actually is but don’t tell him because he always denied it) but he just wants to know the real motive of them to choose Minho as their model. Nothing else.“Well because we never had a boy dress in a girl outfit as our model before. We don’t judge people like him because we also have friend who like to dress like him so we want to get our opportunity today to have people like you to be our model “explained Hyunjin confidently.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 12





	Just want somebody to die for

Minho applied his lipstick. It was the last touch of his makeup. He was gonna go on a date with Jisung, his boyfriend. He was wearing a green crop top with a skirt that cover his knees. He took one last look of himself on the long mirror in his room before taking his handbag and walked down to the living room to wait for Jisung. 

They have been dating for 6 months now when Minho played hard to get with Jisung. Jisung always ask him to go on a date with him since the freshman year in high school but Minho keep rejecting him. But, Jisung never stop asking Minho. Until one day, Minho like the afford that Jisung gave and accept his offered. And the next week, Minho accepted Jisung as his boyfriends.

He stopped playing with his phone when he heard the ring means that Jisung has arrived. Minho’s kissed her mother and said goodbye before walking out of the house. Outside, he saw Jisung in his white shirt and a blue jeans short with slipper. Minho was not impressed but he doesn’t care. Looks doesn’t matter.  
“Is not like this is our first date so I don’t need to wear anything extravaganza” Jisung saw Minho’s eyes looking at his outfit. But he know, Minho doesn’t judge him.

“Who said anything about your outfit? Beside, do you still remember what you wore on our first date?” They were now in Jisung’s car. Jisung started his car and drove towards their destination.

JIsung has wore a very impressive outfit on their first date. He wore a black jean, a black shirt with a black leather jacket. He also styled his hair with some gel. Its simple but its made Minho’s manhood hard by seeing it (But he never admit it to Jisung) As the time went by, Jisung just wore a simple t shirt and sweatpants while wearing slipper (thong or flip flop what ever you wanna said). His outfit depends on where they gonna go. Minho don’t like it at first and don’t wanna go on a date with Jisung but after knowing that Jisung always borrowed clothes from his bestfriend, Felix, he try to accept Jisung fashion style and he success and never complain.

Jisung had stopped at the zoo parking lot after 30 minutes driving. Minho want to see the pandas that have been transfer from China to their town’s zoo so Minho give signal to Jisung to go to the zoo to see the panda. He talked about the panda for the whole day to Jisung until Jisung received the signal and said to him he will take him to see the panda this weekend. So here they are now.

“EEEEEE I CANT WAIT I CANT WAITTTT!!!!!” Minho was very impatient to meet the panda. They arrived at the zoo early so that not many people were there when they see the panda.

“Jisung! Hurry up the pandas are waiting” Minho took Jisung hands and jogged to the ticket counter. Jisung bought both of their ticket and went to the entre way. Minho entered first and then Jisung followed after the zoo worker checked their ticket.

“Come on Jisung don’t be a sloth” Minho semi-run leaving Jisung behind. Minho really can’t wait to see the pandas. He really doesn’t care about the other animals he just wanna see the pandas.

“Hey Minho slow down the Pandas are not going anywhere” Jisung chased Minho. Jisung is not as athlete as Minho (Minho’s a sprinter in their school) but his stamina can made him chased Minho.

“Yes but then they gonna be lots of people” stated Minho still excited to meet the pandas. Jisung never win when arguing with Minho so he just shut his mouth. He hold Minho’s left hand so he wont lose Minho even there not many people in the zoo.

“Don’t you want to meet other animals first?” Jisung risked to ask that even though he know he gonna getting smacked from Minho.

“No,,, our purpose is to meet the pandas only not them” Minho slapped Jisung’s arms with his free hands. They have to walk far to go to the pandas but Minho’s is not a patient person to sit on the zoo’s bus. Beside, his legs can carry him to the pandas (because he’s a sprinter, duhh).

After a while of half-running, they saw the pandas place. “Hurry Jisung” pleaded Minho and run towards the entrance. They show their ticket at their wrist to the worker and after the worker checking it, they went inside. (Okay at my place, you need to buy another ticket to watch the pandas. So, in this story, Jisung bought the package where it includes the pandas’ place price so they don’t need to buy a new ticket at the panda’s entrance)

The place was not to big and not to small with no visitors around. (because maybe its still early and Minho was eager to watch the pandas first). Inside, the pandas were separated by a glass wall. Minho immediately put his face on the glass to watch the Panda’s better. They were 5 pandas in it. 2 pandas ( who Minho assumed was the parents) and 3 baby pandas.

“THEY SO CUTEEEE” squealed Minho. He can’t take his eyes off the panda. Jisung adored the look on Minho’s face. He rather watch Minho than watching the pandas. Just saying.

“Look Jisung that Panda is playing the swing” Minho pointed out the baby panda. Jisung also look at the panda.

“Jisung look! Those pandas are eating bamboo. THEY SO CUTEEE” hyped Minho. Jisung now can’t take his eyes off the pandas also. Its their first time to see the pandas in their real life and they look fucking adorable and both of them can’t stand it.

“Jisung. Take a picture of me with this pandas. Hurry” Minho’s took out his phone’s and put it to Jisung chest and hurriedly made a pose in front of the glass. Jisung almost dropped Minho’s phone before he quickly catch it but Minho doesn’t notice because he tried to find the right pose.

After Jisung took some photos, he gave the phone to Minho’s back and Minho took same selfie. At the same time, Jisung took out his phone to take Minho’s photo secretly (at first) but then took their pictures together. He also took Minho to read some information about the pandas.

They wasted their time in the pandas place because Minho refused to leave the panda yet even though the place have been filled with other visitors. Minho continued took some photos with the pandas. He also took some photo of the pandas alone. Jisung just wait patiently because he know this is what he had to face when dating Minho. But, Jisung stomach started to grumble.

“Baby, we need to get some food” pleaded Jisung with his lost puppy eyes.’  
“But Im still not done adoring the pandas” Minho not falling for the puppy eyes still continue to watch the pandas.  
“Babe, we can still come here back after we eat” pouted Jisung. He really hungry.  
“Okay okay we gonna come back here” Honestly, Minho also hungry, he just ate a bread because he was so excited to meet the pandas.

“Pandas I’m gonna comeback to you so don’t go anywhere” Minho said to the pandas even they cant hear him. They hold hands and walked outside the pandas’ place. They asked the worker where is the nearest café and walked towards the direction that the worker had shown. They walk was short because the café was just beside the pandas’ place.

“Yes, we don’t need to walk too long to go back to the panda” grinned Minho. Jisung just smiled back.

They sat and wait for a waiter to take their order. They read the menu that had been placed on the table. Once the waiter come, they gave their order and the waiter left. Minho took out his phone.

“Jisung look all the photos I take. These pandas are so cuteee” Minho scrolled to his phone’s gallery and show Jisung the photos.

While Minho rambled about the pandas, Jisung watched his surroundings. The people won’t stopped looking at his Minho. Some with confused look, some with disgusted look and some with admired look. He even heard one of the people said “He look so fucking weird with a dick wearing that pussy things”. Its boiled anger in Jisung.

“Jisung, did you hear me?” Minho stop rambling when he saw the expression on Jisung’s face.

“What’s wrong?” worried Minho while cupping Jisung’s face with his hands.

“I don’t like when they looking at you” Jisung being honest because there’s no point hiding it when Minho gonna keep asking until he got the answered.

Minho pulled his eyes away from Jisung to his surroundings. He just realized that people are watching them. Not towards Jisung but himself.

“Baby you know I don’t care about them. I just want your eyes to looked at me” said Minho with a smile.

“I know but I still can’t stand them. Especially with those disgusting eyes” Jisung looked at the people with his mad eyes. 

“Babe, Jisung, they can judge me all they want but you know I don’t give a fuck about them. I just give a fuck if its from you” Minho hold Jisung hands.

They have been in the situation before. Minho would wear girls dress to the school. The teachers don’t give a damn but the students were. At first, Minho was bullied by other people but when they knew that Minho come from a rich family, they treat him well and started to befriend him. Even though they just befriend with him because he come from rich family, he doesn’t care at that time because he doesn't want to be bullied again. But, only Jisung who see Minho’s true self and don’t give a fuck if he come from rich family. And because of Jisung, Minho never afraid to be himself to the public anymore.

Waiter arrived with their foods. They ate but the people still watching Minho. “They have to get back to their shit than watching us eating here” mumbled Jisung.

“Babe, just finished your food please. The pandas are waiting for me” Minho tried to distract Jisung from those people. He doesn’t care about them so Jisung should too. Jisung should knew that Minho is only belongs to him not someone else.

Finished eating, Minho paid their meals and walked out from the cafes. Minho left Jisung to go back to the pandas because he know Jisung will follow behind.  
They stayed there for an hour but Minho still feel hard to left the pandas. After some self-encouragement and Jisung promised ( he will bring Minho’ back to see the pandas), they left the place with one final photos.

Its was 3.00 in the evening. Minho decide to watch other animals also but his legs have no strength left so they decided to take the bus. While they were waiting, two guys with dslr cameras approach them.  
“Hey guys I’m Hyunjin and this is Seungmin. We are photographer and we want to take your photo” Hyunjin uttered to Minho. 

“We shared our photos at our social website including tiktok. We can show you some of our works” Seungmin show his phone to Minho. 

“Wow, that was very good photo you take” impressed Minho.

“Don’t worry, we gonna share the photos with you too” explained Hyunjin.

“Why do you want him to be the model?” asked Jisung. He’s was not a protective boyfriend (he actually is but don’t tell him because he always denied it) but he just wants to know the real motive of them to choose Minho as their model. Nothing else.  
“Well because we never had a boy dress in a girl outfit as our model before. We don’t judge people like him because we also have friend who like to dress like him so we want to get our opportunity today to have people like you to be our model “explained Hyunjin confidently.  
Minho looked at Jisung to asked permission. After Jisung nodded, Minho grinned “ So where are we gonna take the photo?”

“Firstly we wanna asked, are you in hurry to anywhere?” questioned Seungmin.

“No, we just wanna wait for the bus. But the bus came every 15 mins so we don’t mind” uttered Jisung even though the question was directly to him but he just wants to answered to make the photographers know his existing. 

“Great then come with us” and they started walking. Hyunjin and Seungmin have find the perfect place to do some photograph but they didn’t find the suitable model. They saw Minho’s when Minho’s was in adoring the pandas and they knew he was the one. While walking towards the destination, they done some small talk like asking named and where they are from.

“Okay we here. Okay Minho you need to stand right here” Hyunjin took Minho away from Jisung to standing at the spot. He instructed Minho to do a pose. Minho, who had neutral posing like a model, started posing, He changed his posing when Hyunjin instructed him too.

“Wow Minho. Are you a model? You really look like a professional” asked Hyunjin. He was so impressed by how Minho know what to do. He never hesitated to do his poses.  
“Hehe no, I’m not a model” stated Minho.

“Well you should be one. I know you will be successful” stated Hyunjin. Minho just smiled when hearing it. They took some photos of Minho at different places and both of the photographers satisfy with their job, they thanked Minho (and Jisung but they almost forgot about him) and changed their number and social media and promised to hang out when they have time.

“huh, my baby really attracts many people till they didn’t see me” for the first time, Jisung talked after having to follow them like a bodyguard.

“Hehe, nahh, and I only attracted to you” Minho peck Jisung’s lips. Jisung smiled by hearing that ( and of course for the peck to).

“So do you wanna still watched the other animals or ….” Jisung just left it hanging. They now walking back to the main roads while holding hands.

”I’m tired. Let just go home” and with they, they walked to the exit. Before going home, Jisung took Minho to eat dinner.

They arrived at Minho’s villa. Jisung walked Minho to his doorstep.

“Don’t you want to stay over?” asked Minho. Minho always clingy to Jisung no matter what time it is.

“You know I can’t. I need to babysit my mother” okay, Jisung’s mom is a drunker so let’s leave it hanging there.

“I know but it not wrong to ask” grinned Minho.

“Thank you for today babe. I really love it” Minho gave Jisung’s peck a kiss.

“I’m glad “They kissed for a while until Minho’s mother opened the door because Minho taking a long time to come in the house.

After saying bye, Jisung got in his car and with one final wave to Minho who was watching him from his sliding door, he drove off to his house.

The next day, Seungmin shared the photos to Minho that they took and Seungmin and Hyunjin posted his pictures to their social media. Minho’s read the comments, even though there are some hate comments but it doesn’t matter because they are still people out there that love him, the way he is. He told Jisung about the photo and shared some photo’s to Jisung. 

(How the fuck do I end this story).

**Author's Note:**

> 1.sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> 2.the ending sucks, I know  
> 3\. At first, I want to make Jisung as the crossdresser, but then I remember that Minho is prettier as a girl.
> 
> Tumblr: kpotats


End file.
